Até Amanhecer
by Tathi
Summary: Há um dementador rondando as masmorras, e os gritos que se seguem são misteriosos. Será? Pode ser só um professor consolando um aluno. SSLM, Semi AU, PWP.


**Autora:** Tathi  
**Beta-Reader:** A Pessoa Acima.

**Personagens/Par:** Severus/Lucius

**Censura:** 18... Ou 21 xD  
**Gênero:** Romance ;D  
**Status:** Oneshot, Concluída

**Aviso:** Esta fanfic contém material homossexual e pedófilo, entre professor e aluno. A intenção não é apoiar esses tipos de relações, estejam avisados.  
**Nota: **Essa fanfic é PWP, Traduzindo: É quase toda com SEXO.

É semi AU, perceberão isso quando verem Severus sendo professor de Lucius.

Deixe uma review, sim?

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem, e esse material não tem fundo lucrativo.  
**Teaser: **Há um dementador rondando as masmorras, e os gritos que se seguem são misteriosos. Será? Pode ser só um professor consolando um aluno. SSLM, Semi AU, PWP.

**Até Amanhecer**

_Em breve seriam contadas estórias_

_Sobre um dementador das masmorras_

_Que grita de desespero até o amanhecer_

_Será mesmo?_

Quem passasse pelo corredor escuro que levava às masmorras, veria a silhueta esguia de Lucius Malfoy, andando apressado pelos corredores, com o intento de chegar um pouco mais cedo à aula de Poções. O garoto de catorze anos estava no quinto ano, e o conteúdo era demasiado complicado. Mas não era problema para um sonserino exemplar e um Malfoy tirar notas altas.

Acomodado em sua carteira, com colegas da sonserina, se empenhava na difícil tarefa de manter suas mechas platinadas longe dos olhos, onde incomodavam sua leitura. Os cabelos eram compridos até os ombros, presos num rabo-de-cavalo baixo por uma fina fita de seda prateada, com algumas mechas mais curtas caindo pela testa, na altura dos olhos.

Em um segundo, os demais alunos fizeram silêncio pela chegada do professor de poções, Severus Snape. O professor não era dos mais amigáveis, e recebia apelidos dos estudantes que não o agradavam muito.

-Abram os livros na página trinta e dois, e dividam-se em duplas para fazer a poção.

Não fazia diferença a dupla, Lucius sempre fazia os trabalhos sozinho, enquanto seu companheiro de dupla normalmente era imbecil demais para ajudar mesmo nas tarefas mais fáceis, como descascar pinhões.

-Malfoy? Será que poderíamos fazer a poção juntos? – Perguntou timidamente uma garota loira, Nacissa, se não lhe falhava a memória. Era uma garota inteligente, com feições aristocráticas, uma perfeita dama aos olhos de Lucius.

-Claro. – Respondeu com ar de pouco caso, mas agradecendo interiormente por não ser alguém com a capacidade mental de Vincent Crabble a fazer a poção com si.

A aula transcorreu normalmente, exceto por algumas explosões de caldeirões, provavelmente causadas por algum grifinório idiota que não sabia a mágica que uma escova de cabelos poderia fazer. Oh sim, deveria ser Potter.

Poção pronta, aula terminada, Lucius se dirigia à saída da sala, enquanto Narcissa conversava calmamente sobre os estudos de poções.

-Senhor Malfoy – A voz de Snape pareceu soar mais arrastada que o normal, causando calafrios no sonserino – O diretor pediu para que visitasse sua sala imediatamente.

Era estranho o diretor solicitar algo assim. Sentiu que algo estava errado, muito errado.

HP

* * *

Chegando na sala do diretor, a gárgula abriu passagem. O loiro adentrou a sala hesitante, embora não deixasse o medo transparecer suas feições sempre sérias, não condizentes com o corpo infantil.

-Senhor Malfoy, eu realmente sinto em lhe dizer, mas hoje chegou a mim uma carta, e a notícia não é das melhores. – O diretor lhe entregou um envelope negro, e Lucius sentiu suas feições se contraírem levemente.

- Se o senhor quiser retornar à casa de sua família por algum tempo, suas notas não serão prejudicadas. – O diretor lançou-lhe um olhar que beirava à pena.

Ninguém tinha que ter pena de um Malfoy, o que estava acontecendo?

-Mas se quiser ficar, eu poderia lhe providenciar um outro quarto. Creio que não é uma notícia fácil, e o senhor pode precisar de um tempo sozinho para pensar sobre o quê fazer... – O diretor hesitou em suas palavras, vendo o garoto abrir o envelope e ficar levemente pálido.

- Tenho certeza que tem maturidade para encarar bem uma situação como essa. Qualquer coisa, eu estarei aqui para apoiar o senhor. Eu amo todos os meus alunos como meus próprios filhos, e sinto por seus pais.

-Mortos... – Era apenas um sussurro, suas feições mostrando um misto de surpresa e decepção, mas não parecia haver mágoa, talvez ainda não tivesse acreditado. Seus pais nunca lhe deram mais do que uma educação digna de um Malfoy, ensinando-o a não demonstrar fraquezas, a seguir tradições, e todas as outras regras da família mais nobre do mundo bruxo. Seu pai sempre fora uma meta que ele tentava alcançar, alguém imponente, e agora estava morto? Não poderia ser verdade. Mas era, e agora Lucius estaria sozinho, com uma fortuna em dinheiro, bens, e mais as empresas da família, que provavelmente seriam cuidadas por alguém associado, até sua maioridade.

-Senhor Malfoy? Está tudo bem? – Perguntou Dumbledore, o tirando de seus devaneios, os estreitos olhos azuis preocupados.

-Eu vou ficar por enquanto, não há nada alarmante, o que aconteceu com meus pais foi uma tragédia. O que me resta é cuidar de minha herança e orgulhá-los. – O tom frio de Lucius Malfoy poderia impressionar qualquer um, mas Dumbledore estava ciente de que nem mesmo o garoto a sua frente tinha idéia de o quanto estaria sofrendo, por esconder suas emoções até de si mesmo.

Retirou-se da sala a passos largos, apertando a carta em suas mãos, esperando chegar no conforto de seu quarto para saber mais sobre a morte dos pais.

HP

* * *

O loiro passou pela sala comunal sem se importar com a festa que acontecia, desviando de pessoas bêbadas e garrafas de cerveja amanteigada.

- Malfoy... onde cê tava? Ainda dá tempo de beber um pouco e – O garoto com uma garrafa já vazia fitou incrédulo um Lucius que dispensou tão facilmente um evento raro, aonde roubavam escondidos a cerveja de garotos do sétimo ano, vendo-o se dirigir ao seu quarto.

Fechou as cortinas do aposento, jogando-se na cama, e leu a carta até o fim desta vez. Ah, seus pais tinham inimigos, mas ele não sabia que seriam capazes de assassinar bruxos tão influentes. Mas não importava agora.

Tentou dormir, falhando miseravelmente. Que horas seriam? O relógio na parede acusava quatro e meia. Decidiu-se por dar uma volta pelo castelo, embora fosse algo proibido, não era sua primeira vez e não seria a última que vagaria pelos corredores para pegar no sono, e ninguém nunca o encontrou até agora.

Subiu as escadas, imerso em pensamentos. Aquele era provavelmente o caminho para as masmorras, mas ninguém nunca ia lá, provavelmente com medo do professor de vestes negras que lecionara poções hoje mesmo.

Parou ao lado de uma janela, abrindo a mesma, os fios prateados se soltando do fino laço, devido ao vento que batia em seu rosto. Não saberia dizer quanto tempo permaneceu assim.

Notou uma fina lágrima escorrer por seu rosto. A primeira e única provavelmente, apenas por respeito a seus pais. Ele mesmo não gostaria que em sua morte não houvesse alguém para lamentá-la.

- O que pensa estar fazendo aqui, Senhor Malfoy? – Uma voz ameaçadoramente baixa chegou aos seus ouvidos, fazendo-o fitar o professor de poções, vestido com sua usual capa negra.

-Professor Snape...- Sua voz saiu trêmula, e o professor arregalou levemente os olhos. Conhecia a família Malfoy, e eles não tinham inseguranças, suas ações eram firmes, e nunca ouviu alguém falar sobre ter visto um Malfoy chorando.

O garoto limpou rapidamente a face, levemente corada pelo vento gelado que envolvia seu corpo, provido da janela que permanecia aberta.

- Não consegue dormir garoto? – A voz de Severus saiu levemente sarcástica, embora fosse apenas uma máscara. A cena de Lucius tão vulnerável fez seu estômago revirar, e a sensação não fora ruim, jamais. Poderia envolvê-lo em seus braços a qualquer momento, mas não seria nada profissional atacar um aluno dessa forma, ainda mais uma criança.

Não era como se Severus não soubesse que tipo de sentimento tinha por Lucius Malfoy, sentimento este que estava escondido há algum tempo, e se ver a sós com o garoto poderia fazer isso vir à tona.

- Não, mas não acredito que realmente se preocupe, não é professor? – Arrogante. Mesmo em tal situação, o garoto tentava ser arrogante. Sua voz soando sarcástica e fria, mesmo seus pais estando mortos há não menos de um dia, e o professor sabia.

- Não deveria usar esse tom comigo, senhor Malfoy.

- Pensa que não noto o jeito como me olha? Agora mesmo, está me desejando, não é mesmo, Professor Snape? – Seu tom era desafiador, e fez o sangue do moreno ferver em suas veias, seu autocontrole indo ao inferno. O garoto já sabia não é mesmo? Para quê se conter?

Aproximou-se perigosamente de Lucius, o corpo pequeno não se encolhendo nenhum centímetro ante a afronta, e Severus envolveu-lhe a cintura com uma mão, enquanto a outra penetrava os fios sedosos platinados, cobrindo-lhe os lábios com seus próprios, sentindo o corpo menor hesitar ante a surpresa, mas se entregar às carícias, entreabrindo os lábios finos, escorregando a língua pela boca do professor.

Garoto atrevido. Foi o pensamento que cruzou a mente de Snape, enquanto sentia a língua de seu aluno brincar infantilmente com a sua, seu baixo-ventre já respondendo a ousadia infantil, mas sensual, do aluno em seus braços.

Um meio sorriso se fez nos lábios do professor quando resolveu deixar de lado a brincadeira e tomou as rédeas do beijo, tornando-o exigente. Beijando Lucius como um adulto nunca deve beijar uma criança.

-Humf.. Hm...- O garoto gemia, extasiado pelas novas sensações. Seu primeiro beijo, arrancado pelo professor, junto com sua sanidade. Era errado, era sujo, mas era tão bom.

Severus rompeu o beijo, notando com satisfação a respiração alterada do pequeno loiro. Pegou-o no colo, em meio aos protestos de confusão, calando-os com um novo beijo, mais calmo que o anterior. O corpo menor parecia se moldar perfeitamente ao seu, e o adulto ansiava por tomá-lo. Céus! Era uma criança, era seu aluno, mas como poderia resistir quando o garoto parecia querer aquilo tanto quanto ele? Provavelmente estava se aproveitando da carência do loirinho, que havia perdido os pais, mas não importava agora.

O professor chegou ao seu quarto, numa área um pouco isolada das masmorras, abrindo a porta com os pés, separando seus lábios do menor.

Colocou-o na cama, se aproximando da mesa de centro. O local era aconchegante, embora sombrio. Tinha a cara do professor de poções, com uma larga cama de casal, uma estante de livros, uma escrivaninha e uma pequena mesa de centro, onde Severus acendia uma vela.

- O que planeja fazer agora, professor? – A voz saiu arrastada, carregada de malícia.

O moreno olhou-o de esguelha, vendo o jovem herdeiro Malfoy deitado na cama, como o havia deixado, os joelhos levemente flexionados, as pernas convidativamente separadas, e ele mordia o nó do dedo indicador, em antecipação de sua resposta. Severus retirava sua capa, revelando uma blusa branca de botões.

Quem diria que a capa negra escondia tanta coisa? Severus tinha um corpo bastante masculino, com um peitoral definido, fazendo Lucius estremecer diante tal pensamento.

O professor se aproximou da cama, sentando-se ao lado da criança, apenas observado o corpo completamente exposto e entregue a seu bel prazer.

O garoto estava triste não? Havia perdido os pais, e não tinha ninguém para lhe dar algum amor. Nada mais justo que o professor lhe amparar. E como Severus nunca fora bom com as palavras, seu corpo poderia consolar melhor o jovem aluno. Ninguém precisaria saber.

Curvou-se sobre o pequeno, cuidando para que não esmagasse o belo corpo sob si, tomando-lhe os lábios, sentindo mãos curiosas a lhe explorarem o peito, o tecido da blusa se se tornando incômodo. Não por muito tempo, pois logo Lucius se colocou na tarefa de retirá-la, desabotoando com um pouco de dificuldade, pois seus pensamentos estavam ocupados principalmente na boca que exigia tudo de si num beijo sedento.

Botões desabotoados, a peça de roupa foi ao chão. E mãos quentes tocaram seu peito nu, como se tentando decorar cada curva de seus músculos.

O professor dirigiu suas mãos para as roupas do garoto, e habilmente deixou-o no mesmo estado que a si próprio, fazendo as peles nuas se tocarem, ouvindo um baixo gemido do garoto.

Sua boca abandonou a do outro, descendo com leves lambidas, chegando à curva que ligava pescoço com ombro, mordendo aquela região, apenas para se deleitar com o gemido incontido de Lucius, devido à dor e prazer.

Levantou-se para pousar um leve beijo nos lábios que murmuravam ante seus toques, se levantando para fitar o garoto.

Era lindo. A face rubra, os olhos escurecidos de prazer, o corpo ainda em formação, infantil, e a pele tão pálida, maculada pelo tão bem feito trabalho de sua boca. O peito arfante chamou-lhe atenção, e resolveu continuar a provocar o garoto, já notando um volume generoso nas calças dele. Abocanhou um mamilo róseo, prendendo-o entre os dentes.

-Ahhhhh... Profes..sor.. – O garoto se enrolava nas palavras, as mãos apertando fortemente os lençóis da cama, na tentativa de conter o prazer, falhando miseravelmente.

O vento não encontrava obstáculos ao entrar no quarto, envolvendo o aposento com a gélida brisa de uma manhã de inverno. Para Severus, a única coisa importante era a criança em seus braços.

Lucius arranhava levemente as costas de seu professor, enquanto o mesmo girava a pontinha de seu mamilo entre o indicador e o polegar, a boca ocupada com seu umbigo, mordendo a região que descobrira ser sensível.

Descontente com a barreira imposta pelas roupas, Snape tratou de desabotoar a calça negra do garoto, baixando o zíper e deslizando o tecido lentamente pela pele, ouvindo o menino arfar de prazer com tão simples carícia, o clima frio e austero do quarto fazendo sua pele tremer à medida que o tecido o abandonava.

Após retirar a peça de roupa, Severus engatinhou até os lábios menores, esfregando seu corpo no de Lucius, arrematando seus lábios num beijo selvagem, impedindo-o de gemer. Em meio a isso, as pequenas mãos trilharam o caminho até o cós da calça de Snape, massageando a parte íntima, ainda que houvesse a barreira do tecido.

- Hmm... – Criança abusada, era a que tinha sob si, fazendo-o gemer de maneira tão constrangida, incontida. Severus juntou os pulsos do menino com apenas uma mão, deixando-os bem presos acima dos cabelos platinados revoltos. Lucius ainda tentou se soltar, no intuito de explorar o corpo mais velho, que descobrira ser bastante másculo fora do esconderijo das vestes negras.

- Se não me deixa retirar suas roupas, pelo menos faça isso por mim. – A voz soava sarcástica, um pouco mais rouca que o normal, e logo o pedido foi atendido desajeitadamente pela mão livre de Severus, que agora só tinha tecido a cobrir-lhe o sexo. O volume nas roupas íntimas parecia maior, e o olhar apreciativo de Lucius fez o professor conter um gemido contra os lábios de seu menino.

A última peça do vestuário do aluno foi ao chão, trazendo à face de Lucius o constrangimento, mascarado pelas feições de prazer, embora os olhos de seu professor estivessem fechados, aproveitando do beijo que compartilhavam e do corpo na qual gerava uma fricção gostosa.

- Ah, ei ! – Interrompendo o beijo, Severus levou a mão até os lábios finos, ignorando os protestos e segurando-lhe a língua habilidosa que tivera o prazer de provar. Largou os pulsos do garoto, notando a vermelhidão neles devido à força que aplicara.

Tendo uma mão em liberdade, atribuiu-se na tarefa de masturbar o membro necessitado do garoto, de onde já saía um líquido perolado, tornando mais fácil a tarefa de deslizar os dedos longos, demorando-se na glande em movimentos circulares.

Luicus sentia-se devasso. O luto que devia a seus pais se esvaiu cedo demais, queimado pelo olhar lascivo e desejoso do professor. Sua língua foi libertada, e uma trilha molhada seguiu-se até seu membro, e o professor agarrou-lhe o sexo com as duas mãos, maculando a carne rija com sua própria saliva.

- Severus... – Não se importou com a intimidade, e o próprio nome soou sensual aos ouvidos do moreno, dito numa voz suplicante, embora sua resposta tenha sido abandonar o membro do garoto, ouvindo um resmungo de insatisfação.

Snape ajoelhou-se na cama, mantendo a coluna ereta numa posição altiva, causando desconfiança ao jovem. As pernas de Lucius foram afastadas, enquanto o próprio loirinho ajudava na tarefa, oferecendo-se sem pudor algum, embora seus olhos expressassem hesitação.

- Suporte comigo. – A frase foi curta, causando um tremor já esperado no corpo menor, antecedendo a dor. Os dedos úmidos de saliva foram até o pequeno botão virgem, acariciando sem, no entanto, penetrar.

- Ahhh... – A carícia era provocativa e voluptuosa, e o professor sustentava o olhar ao rosto corado, atento a qualquer reação que alimentasse sua perversão. Seu coração batia descompassado, e o deleite ao ver o garoto abrir mais as pernas o fez ofegar, contendo um gemido baixo ao imaginar sua própria carne envolvida pela cútis de seda.

- Dentro... Por favor... – O pedido foi seguido de um gemido lânguido, e Severus não poderia ignorá-lo. Invadiu a entrada virgem com o dedo médio, vencendo com facilidade o anel, sentindo a pele massagear o dígito de forma erótica, tanto quanto o rosto pálido maculado com o prazer que ele fornecia, o rosto do seu menino.

- Não dói? – A indagação era maldosa, mas a voz soou carinhosa, ultrajando seu aluno, que captou a provocação.

- Não. Terá que fazer mais que isso. – A resposta foi sarcástica, à altura, como Severus desejava. O dedo anelar juntou-se à penetração, forçando os dígitos o mais fundo, massageando sem dó o ânus apertadinho de sua criança.

Lucius suspirou, os lábios finos sendo apertados com força, mascarando o prazer e a dor, subitamente impostas pelo professor. Seu corpo estremeceu ante a um toque profundo, e sentiu-se vulnerável, como se estivesse pela primeira vez sendo fiel a seus sentimentos e sensações, não havendo máscaras ou incômodos.

- Severus... – A sensação de liberdade o fez chamar o nome de seu professor de forma doce, puxando os cabelos negros com suavidade, trazendo-o para um beijo singelo, enquanto suas mãos percorriam caminhos devassos pelo corpo másculo.

Snape sorriu escárnio ante ao beijo, numa leve curva de apenas um lado da boca, enquanto se afastava de Lucius. Iria amar sua criança, e a ansiedade fazia seu membro vibrar contra o tecido da roupa íntima que ainda vestia. Retirou os dedos de dentro do garoto, com mais rapidez do que o necessário, apressando-se em retirar sua última peça de roupa.

O falo ereto pulsou em direção ao garoto, fazendo-o enrubescer ante tal visão, antecipando e temendo o instante em que teria seu corpo invadido pelo membro intumescido do professor de poções, arrancando sua virgindade.

- Você se importa se doer, Lucius? – O loirinho sentiu seu corpo contrair-se devido á menção de seu primeiro nome, e pareceu natural responder à pergunta de forma tão simples, com um abanar de cabeça em negação. – Perfeito. – Dizendo isso, o professor cobriu seu corpo trêmulo, curvando-se e esfregando o membro em sua entrada.

- Ahhnn... – Seu olhos ficaram úmidos, mas nenhuma lágrima escaparia. Levou suas mãos pálidas e pequenas aos ombros ossudos, enquanto a cabeça curvava-se para trás, e os olhos negros fitavam qualquer movimento do menor. A dor no rosto de Lucius era visível nos olhos fechados e nas sobrancelhas tensas, e o prazer era denunciado nas bochechas coradas e na boca entreaberta, que a criança lambia de vez em vez, para o deleite do mais velho.

Severus não se importou em infligir dor ao garoto, embora seu cuidado denunciasse o contrário. Sentiu o corpo menor contrair em um espasmo quando venceu o anel, colocando toda a glande para dentro, e logo percebeu-o relaxar junto ao gemido surpreso que escapava da boca infantil.

O rapaz respirou fundo, sentido o falo imenso a invadir-lhe de forma prazerosa. O loirinho desejava mais força, precisava que a penetração o tocasse mais fundo. Apoiando as mãos nos lençóis quase tão pálidos quanto ele mesmo, empurrou o corpo para baixo, na tentativa de empalar-se no membro delicioso de Snape.

- Hn. – Com um gemido mudo, o professor segurou com força os pulsos finos de Malfoy, acima dos cabelos platinados, pela segunda vez, a fim de assegurar que ele não o seduzisse dessa forma novamente. Ver sua criança implorando para ser invadida era demais para o moreno, que usava o autocontrole para ser gentil com o aluno, respeitando sua virgindade confiada apenas a ele.

Tendo o corpo do menino bem preso sob o seu, Snape começou um impaciente movimento de quadris, forçando a entrada de seu membro, deliciando-se ao ouvir os gemidos do herdeiro Malfoy. Logo a barreira de pele se alargava, fazendo a penetração mais fácil, e o aroma almiscarado do sexo invadia o quarto e impregnava-se nos lençóis.

Numa estocada firme, Lucius sentiu-se rasgado por dentro, o corpo tenso de Severus debateu-se contra o seu com força, denunciando que o membro estava completamente dentro. Dos lábios finos um grito ecoou pelo quarto, misturando o prazer, a dor, a vergonha, e a surpresa.

- Severus, faça de novo... – O moreno permaneceu imóvel por um momento, tentando recuperar o controle que se esvaiu junto à voz de Lucius, enquanto o penetrava por completo. Ofegou de leve, decidindo-se por tomar o loirinho de forma que lhe conviesse, sem se conter. Empurrou-se com força, começando um movimento cadenciado e bruto.

- Ahh.. Ah.. Ahh! Sev...erus... – Os pulsos do menino foram soltos, e as mãos se guiaram pelos músculos do mais velho, arranhando as costas de Snape. O sexo parecia queimar-lhe não só o corpo como o bom-senso, e ele precisava da brutalidade que o professor lhe impunha nos movimentos potentes.

O moreno guiou seus lábios ao ombro direito do aluno, beijando a região no intuito de conter os gemidos, reflexos do seu prazer em ser esmagado pelo rego virgem, onde estocava com força a próstata do garoto, fazendo-o gritar sem se importar com o resto do mundo que poderia ouvir.

- Pro..fes..sor eu... Ah... – Lucius sentia o prazer se acumulando em seu membro ereto, massageado pelo corpo do professor, fazendo-o tremer por completo, prestes a chegar ao ápice. As unhas estavam maculadas pelo sangue do professor, mas não parecia importar. Foi segurado firmemente pela cintura, e trazido ao colo do maior, fazendo a penetração quente e profunda, estocando sua próstata com mais força, e logo sentiu-se entorpecer pelo sêmen que sujava os corpos ainda em movimento, num grito mudo.

- Ah... – Foi num gemido contido que o professor sentiu-se gozar dentro de Lucius, arrematado pela passagem se estreitando em seu membro, arrancando-lhe o leite que escorria pelas coxas roliças do menino, enquanto o mesmo agarrava-se ao seu corpo de forma desesperada, mordendo-lhe a curva entre o pescoço e o ombro, como fizera anteriormente com ele, na esperança de conter o prazer.

A respiração descompassada acompanhou o baque surdo dos corpos caindo sobre o lençol. Lucius apoiou a cabeça no peito do professor, brincando de leve com o mamilo durinho, passando a ponta dos dedos de forma atrevida na pele sensível. Sentiu com deleite o membro do professor abandonar-lhe o corpo, permitindo que o suco do moreno escorresse com facilidade por um rastro quente, morrendo no lençol.

Severus permitiu-se pensar no que aconteceria a partir daquele momento. Infringira a lei de intimidades entre professor e aluno, e mesmo que a criança em seus braços lhe despertasse o sentimento mais próximo de amor, Lucius poderia muito bem se arrepender e dizer ao diretor que havia se aproveitado de sua fraqueza, ou poderia seguir seus dias ignorando-lhe. Nenhuma das idéias parecia-lhe agradável.

O Malfoy levantou-se, pousando um selinho no mamilo que estava a brincar, logo procurando suas vestes. Em pouco tempo não estava mais nu, ciente de que o professor acompanhava cada movimento seu. Jogou a capa negra sobre Snape, para que se vestisse, tendo sua ordem muda obedecida em silêncio.

Uma luz tênue adentrava pela janela, iluminando as curvas de Malfoy enquanto se dirigia à porta. O cheiro e o estado das roupas de cama denunciava o ato. Severus sabia que essa era a hora em que seria abandonado, fazendo questão de levantar-se e abrir a porta ao menino.

- Professor. – Lucius Malfoy mantinha o rosto erguido, numa pose altiva e imponente, que não continha o usual orgulho. Logo os olhos fitavam a porta recém aberta, e num tom indiferente dirigiu-se a Snape, embora sua face demonstrasse constrangimento e ansiedade.

- Solicitarei ao Diretor Dumbledore um quarto próximo, espero-lhe lá, após o jantar. – Soou como uma ordem, mas não ofendeu Severus. Seu menino o queria, e isso bastava. Em resposta, segurou-lhe pela cintura, pousando um beijo delicado na face corada, não demorando a encontrar os lábios.

O garoto desvencilhou-se do mais velho com facilidade, ao sentir seu corpo abandonado pelos braços maiores. Encabulado, caminhou a passos apressados, logo sumindo pelo labirinto que era o castelo. Snape soltou um suspiro apaixonado, e com o olhar cansado virou-se para sua varinha, cobrindo as provas do sexo maravilhoso que tivera com o aluno.

HP

* * *

- Ei Malfoy, parece que aquele dementador andou rondando as masmorras de novo! A Patil acha que é o morcegão, usando alguma magia obscura com mandrágoras, mas isso é bobagem. Aqueles gritos distantes são é de um dementador!

- Preocupe-se com seus estudos, idiota. – Diante ao insulto do garoto, uma algazarra se fez presente na turma, mas não por muito tempo. Logo o "morcegão" adentraria a sala, e frente à idéia de gritos vindos das masmorras, o mesmo pensamento cruzou a mente de Severus e de Lucius.

"Maldição, esqueci de colocar o feitiço de silêncio novamente."


End file.
